A gas pressure regulator is an integral part of any plasma cutting system. Typically, the gas handling subsystem in a manual plasma arc torch cutting system includes a manually operated regulator, a three-way valve and some form of a pressure indicator, typically a dial gauge or an indication based on readings from a pressure sensor.
Depending upon the type of cutting process and the type of torch being used, the user typically sets the pressure of the gas manually using the knob on a manual regulator. This involves the user of the torch looking up in the operator's manual the recommended gas pressure for the type of cutting process and the type of torch being used, then setting the system to ‘gas test’ mode and adjusting the pressure using the manual regulator. This process is inefficient and time-consuming, and can be a source of error in preparing the system to cut a workpiece.
In some systems, a preset (i.e., fixed, non-adjustable) regulator is used to remove the burden of setting gas pressure from the user. Although this approach has benefits, it prohibits the user from customizing or fine tuning the gas pressure based on the application and restricts the cutting capabilities of the plasma cutting system.